Desafio Aceptado
by rose weasleey
Summary: Santana ama Breadstix - tanto así que hace una apuesta con Brittany, en la esperanza de ganar una comida gratis allí. Ahora tiene diez días para hacer que Brittany se enamore de ella. En el camino, se da cuenta de que tal vez - sólo tal vez - Breadstix no es lo único que le importa.
1. Chapter 1

Desafío aceptado

Santana debe de tener la mente mas distraída del mundo.

O tal vez no esta tan metida en esto.

Mientras besa a su más reciente conquista (un jugador de americano), sobre el que está montada, en la parte trasera de su carro, se pregunta cómo estará yendo la cita de Brittany. ¿Estará Brittany haciendo lo mismo que ella ahora mismo? Ugh, espera que no. No le gusta la imagen de un chico asqueroso manoseando a Brittany.

¿Es extraño que piense eso?

Pero Brittany es su mejor amiga. Se supone que tiene que protegerla ¿no?

Aparte Brittany no tiene mucha suerte con los chicos. De todos los patanes que se puede escoger, ella siempre encuentra la manera de escoger a los peores. Así que, como su mejor amiga Santana debería preocuparse. Porque ese obviamente es el comportamiento normal de una mejor amiga.

"dios Santana eres tan jodidamente candente" gimió el chico.

"lo sé" mascullo santana en el beso.

El se quito su playera y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con Santana cuando su teléfono sonó. "fuera manos" advirtió Santana. Saco su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y leyó el mensaje de texto que había llegado.

Brittany: por favor ven San.

Santana se sintió aliviada, se estaba empezando a aburrir de este chico. "tengo que irme" dijo.

El gimió. Ella solo rodo los ojos y empezó a acomodarse el cabello, se bajo de su regazo y salió del auto, si siquiera despedirse.

"te llamare" el gritó

"¡por favor, no!" contesto

El camino a la casa de Brittany no era muy largo. Básicamente en Lima ningún camino es largo para caminar. Cuando Santana llego a la puerta de Brittany saco su teléfono y le mando un mensaje, ya es algo tarde para tocar el timbre.

En cuestión de segundos, la puerta se abre de par en par, Santana esta tan acostumbrada a la espontaneidad de Brittany que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Brittany salió de la nada.

"hey Britt" dijo con una sonrisa cálida

Brittany suspiro, agarro la mano de Santana y tiro de ella dentro de la casa. "Tenias razón, San. Él era un idiota."

Santana solo apretó la mano de Brittany

Caminan a la habitación de Brittany, y Santana automáticamente se deja caer en la cama de Brittany. Brittany, por el contrario, se mete debajo de la cama para sacar una botella de tequila. Luego se sube a la cama también y toma un trago de la botella.

"Brittany, no."

Brittany mira a Santana con tristeza. Ella toma otro trago.

"Brittany".

"¿Qué?"

Santana quita los dedos de Brittany de la botella y la arranca de su mano. "Deja de beber."

"¿Por qué?"

"porque siempre pasa esto. Un chico estúpido te lastima y tu bebes." Santana volteo su cuerpo para hacer frente a Brittany, que está sentado en el borde de la cama.

"Pensé que iba a ser diferente".

Santana rodó los ojos mientras coloca la botella en la mesita de noche de Brittany. "Siempre dices eso, Britt".

"¡porque, siempre, creo que he encontrado al chico correcto!"

"Bueno, claramente tienen un gusto horrible en los chicos."

"Josh no era tan malo, ¿o sí?"

Santana hace una mueca. "Uh, sí, lo era."

"tus estándares son demasiado altos, Santana".

"Eso no es cierto."

"Sí, lo es. Nadie puede alcanzarlos."

"Por favor".

"Apuesto a que ni siquiera tú podrías alcanzarlos si fueras un chico."

"espera ahí". Santana levanta la mano en objeción. "yo sería mejor chico que cualquiera con el que te hayas metido".

Brittany levanta las cejas desafiante. "no lo creo."

"¿Es eso un reto?" Santana pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos.

Brittany sonríe mientras observa como la naturaleza competitiva de Santana sale a flote. "Yo no he dicho eso, Santana".

"Pero lo implicaste". Santana cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. "sabes, si yo fuera un chico, caerías rendida a mis pies."

Brittany resopla. "estamos siendo un poco engreídas, ¿no te parece?"

Santana frunce los labios. "Diez días".

"¿Qué?"

"Dame diez días, y que te enamoraras de mí."

"Estás loca".

Brillaron los ojos de Santana. "¿ya te estás echando para atrás?"

Brittany se voltea completamente para hacer frente a Santana. "Por supuesto que no", dice con firmeza. "Está bien", añade Brittany con una nueva ola de confianza ", el que pierda tiene que pagar una cena de todo-lo-que-pueda-comer en Breadstix".

Santana sonríe. Brittany no podría haber llegado con un incentivo mejor para ella. "Bien".

"Bien".

"Vendré a recogerte mañana a las siete."

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me oíste. Ponte un vestido, también. Ya sabes, lo que sea que hagas cuando vas a una cita."

Brittany sonríe. "¿Vamos a tener una cita?"

"Eso es lo que haces con los chicos, ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí."

"Exacto".

"Hola, Santana".

"¡hola, Ms. Pierce!" saludo Santana. Los únicos adultos que alguna vez a tratado con respeto son los padres de Brittany.

"Bueno, ¿si no te ves bien hoy?" Santana mira a su atuendo con timidez. Así como le dijo a Brittany que hiciera, ella llevaba un bonito vestido y sus tacones más altos (Brittany es alta, ¿ok?). Incluso rizó su pelo. Hombre, los límites a los que llegaba para ganar una apuesta. "tenemos una cita", explica a la señora Pierce.

La señora Pierce frunció las cejas antes de reír y agitó su mano con desdén. Si bien la situación llegaría a ser inusual para a la madre de toda adolescente promedio, a la señora Pierce no. Santana y Brittany han sido inseparables durante toda su vida. ¿Qué es una cita cuando las dos ya han prometido amor eterno hace más de una década en sus adorables y pequeños vestidos blancos? "Ustedes chicas son tan bobas", dice la señora Pierce. Santana está a punto de aclarar la gravedad de la situación -cualquier cosa que implica breadsticks es una cuestión de vida o muerte- cuando oye el chasquido de unos tacones que se acercan lentamente.

La señora Pierce echa un vistazo desde la puerta y sonríe. En un momento, Brittany aparece al lado de su madre, y Santana no puede evitar sonreír como una idiota. Brittany siempre se ha parecido mucho a su madre. Lo que significa que va a envejecer bien.

"Ustedes dos diviértanse, ¿de acuerdo?" dice La señora Pierce. "Y no la traigas a casa demasiado tarde", dijo a Santana con un rostro severo en tono de broma, decidiendo unirse a su pequeño juego.

Santana asiente con una sonrisa amplia. "Sí, señora".

La señora Pierce les dedica una última mirada interminable antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina, meneando la cabeza, pero sonriendo ante la situación francamente entrañable. Sí, en su mente, siguen siendo las hermosas niñas que juegan a vestirse, sólo que ahora son mucho más altas... y tienen pechos.

"Mi mamá es un poco espeluznante a veces," Brittany dice mientras observa a su mamá alejarse con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Santana ignora completamente el comentario. "Te ves hermosa, Brittany", dice observando el cabello largo y rubio, el vestido pegada al cuerpo... y, ¡oh, Dios mío!, ¿son esos abdominales los que se puede ver a través de su vestido?

Brittany levanta una ceja. "¿el juego a comenzado ya?"

Santana sale rápidamente de su trance. "¿Qué?"

Brittany le dedica una mirada extraña, pero no hace nada más. Santana ha estado actuando de manera muy extraña últimamente.

"Quiero decir," comienza Santana encontrando difícil el hacer que las palabras salgan, "sí. Por supuesto, el juego ha comenzado."

"Bueno, entonces," dice Brittany con una sonrisa "gracias. Te ves hermosa, también."

Santana asiente con la cabeza. "Lo sé."

Brittany rueda los ojos, pero se ríe a pesar de sí misma. "¿Es ésta tu idea de encantador?"

Santana reflexiona sobre la pregunta por un momento. "Bueno, la honestidad es encantadora."

"Santana".

"Está bien, está bien, pero, ¿sabes lo que sí es encantador?"

"¿Qué?"

Santana revela un ramo de rosas de su espalda y lo muestra con una sonrisa triunfal.

Los ojos de Brittany se iluminan en la inesperada sorpresa de Santana, y agacha la nariz a las flores, inhalando ese dulce olor. "¿Son para mí?"

"Para ti y para nadie más."

Brittany sonríe. "Bien, bien, bien, quien te viera tan atenta"

"Estás cayendo, Brittany", señala Santana como si fuera un hecho. "Estás cayendo duro."

Autor´s note: bueno solo para que quede claro esta historia no es mía es de la ingeniosa mente de **louicorn**quien me dejo hacer esta traducción para aquellos que no sean los mejores amigos del ingles o que quieran simplemente leer algo nuevo, este es el link original solo agreguen - /s/7230975/1/bChallenge_b_bAccepted_b#


	2. Dia 1

Día 1

"Vamos", dice Santana con un movimiento de cabeza hacia su coche, "hay que movernos." extiende el hueco de su brazo para Brittany quien se ríe con gusto antes de entrelazar su brazo con el de Santana.

"eres toda una... ¿caballero?", dice Brittany.

Santana se encoge de hombros con indiferencia falsa. "eso trato", dice con un guiño.

Brittany le devuelve la sonrisa y sigue caminando, pero, de repente, se detiene. "¿tu... lavaste tu coche, Santana?" pregunta con incredulidad.

Santana mira desde su reluciente BMW negro a la cara asombrada de Brittany. "Sí. ¿Qué tiene?"

"¿Sabes cómo lavar un coche?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

Santana comienza a caminar de nuevo, arrastrando a Brittany con ella. "Pero ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que lo lavaste", dice Brittany.

Santana piensa en las palabras de Brittany por un minuto. "¿Sabes qué, Britts?, tienes razón. Tampoco yo."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué decidiste lavarlo ahora?"

"¿No es la obvia razón?" -pregunta ella, cansada del tema. Lleva Brittany hacia el lado del asiento del pasajero del coche y abre la puerta para Brittany.

Brittany mira de la puerta abierta a la cara sonriente de Santana con cautela. Esta sobrecarga de amabilidad la esta enloqueciendo. "Gracias" murmura mientras se mete en el coche.

Santana camina hacia el lado del conductor y entra al el carro. "Bueno, aquí vamos", dice con un brillo travieso en sus ojos mientras enciende el auto.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta," señala Brittany.

Santana levanta una ceja a Brittany. "Te voy a llevar a una cita, Britt-Britt. Por supuesto que necesito un coche brillante."

"Wow," suelta Brittany mientras Santana saca su silla para que se siente, "ni siquiera sabía que había un restaurante en Lima que no sea Breadstix".

"lo sé, ¿cierto?" Santana examina el restaurante con poca luz. "Pero este lugar se ve bien."

"Parece caro".

Santana se sienta en su lado de la mesa. "Bueno, lo bueno es que yo no pago mis cuentas de tarjetas de crédito", bromea.

Brittany le envía una mirada severa. "San, no creo que deberías gastar todo este dinero."

"No lo estoy gastando. Todo esto está ayudando a ganar mi cena en Breadstix", dice con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa.

"Lo cual no será tan caro como esto."

"Brittany, por favor", dice mientras desliza su mano sobre la de Brittany. "tu has tenido tu turno para ser generosa y esas cosas. Déjame hacerlo ahora."

Brittany frunce los labios y sonríe. "Está bien".

Se quedan mirando la una a la otra durante unos segundos más, antes de que los ojos de Brittany se desplacen hacia sus manos entrelazadas. Al darse cuenta de la mirada de Brittany, Santana aleja su mano rápidamente, y la sonrisa de Brittany se desvanece por sólo un instante antes de que vuelva de nuevo al modo alegre de Brittany.

"Entonces, ¿te divertiste esta noche?" Santana pregunta mientras hacen su camino de regreso al coche.

Brittany le sonríe a Santana. "Sí. Sí, me divertí."

"Bien". Santana asiente la cabeza un par de veces a sí misma.

Brittany estudia a Santana por un momento, pero aleja la mirada.

"¿Qué?" Santana le pregunta, poniendo nerviosamente un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. "

¿Por qué no eres así todo el tiempo?"

"¿Así como?" pregunta Santana, actuando como si no tuviera la menor idea de que está hablando Brittany.

"Así... cariñosa", Brittany dice con una sonrisa ", y amable... y dulce."

Santana se ríe. "sabes muy bien que yo no soy así."

"Pero yo creo que eres." Brittany se detiene y toma las manos de Santana en las suyas. "Creo que lo eres."

"Sólo tú crees eso."

"Es por eso que creo que deberías ser así con todo el mundo. Todo el mundo debe saber la maravillosa persona que eres."

"Pero yo no quiero ser así con todos los demás. Yo sólo quiero ser así contigo".

Brittany sabe que, se debería persistir en su argumento. Pero es humana, y las palabras de Santana hacen que en este momento se sienta tan especial. Así que sólo sonríe y susurra: "Está bien".

Alegre de que la discusión haya terminado, Santana suelta las manos de Brittany y empieza a caminar otra vez, sin darse cuenta de que Brittany frunció el ceño por la pérdida de contacto. Por lo menos Brittany no esta tan decepcionada porque sus cuerpos todavía están simplemente a centímetros de distancia, y el dorso de sus manos siguen rozándose tan a menudo para ser puramente accidental... ¿cierto?

Un par de veces, Brittany, incluso pensó que Santana estaba a punto de tomarla de la mano, pero siempre terminaba simplemente levantando la mano para arreglarse el pelo. Brittany, por su parte, no entiende. Según ella el pelo de Santana se ve perfectamente bien.

"Bueno, esta noche fue súper divertido. En serio."

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado." Santana sonríe. "Sólo recuerde comenzar a ahorrar para Breadstix", añade con un meneo de sus cejas

. Brittany rueda los ojos. "Yo diría lo mismo."

Santana niega con la cabeza. "sigue negándolo, Britts, pero sabes que vas a perder en todo esto."

Brittany se ríe con Santana. "Ya veremos, Santana, ya veremos."

A medida que sus risas se apagan, Santana mira a la puerta de Brittany. "Bueno, supongo que es el momento de decir buenas noches."

"Supongo que sí."

"Buenas noches, Britt-Britt".

"Buenas noches, Santana".

Poco a poco, Santana se acerca a Brittany, pero no tiene ni la menor idea de cuál es el plan. ¿Va a darle un beso? ¿En los labios o en la mejilla? ¿Va a darle un abrazo? Dios, ¿la gente suele abrazar de buenas noches? No es que ella nunca haya besado antes a Brittany. Demonios, que han hecho mucho más que un simple beso. Sin embargo, sus "encuentros" no eran exactamente regulares, y solían ser mientras estaban borrachas en el momento.

Al final, Santana se decide por un abrazo, porque, bueno, es una cobarde. Permanecen por un momento así antes de terminar con el abrazo, y apenas se sueltan, Santana ya siente frío sin tener el calor del cuerpo de Brittany. "te mando un mensaje, ¿bien?"

Brittany asiente "Está bien. Conduce con cuidado."

Una sonrisa se extiende por la cara de Santana. No sabía del efecto que tendría el que Brittany se preocupara por su forma de manejar en ella. "Lo haré", le asegura a Brittany cuando empieza a bajar las escaleras del porche de la casa.

Antes de llegar a su coche, se da la vuelta otra vez para encontrar a Brittany que seguía mirándola desde el porche. Se despide con la mano de Brittany y sonríe antes de meterse al coche y conducir a casa.

Santana: Oye Britts, acabo de llegar a casa.

Brittany: Hola. :) ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

Santana: No mucho. Sólo estoy preparándome para ir a la cama. ¿Qué tal tu?

Brittany: Ya en la cama. Lord Tubbington no puede dormir solo.

Santana: Por supuesto.

Brittany: no puedo dormir sola tampoco, así que supongo que lo necesito tanto como él a mí.

Santana: Bueno, voy a dejar que entrometerme entre tú y tu sueño embellecedor. ¡Buenas noches!

Brittany: Espera. No tengo sueño, Santana.

Santana: Hmmm, entonces hay que seguir con los mensajes. Estoy segura de que te dará sueño con el tiempo.

Brittany: Está bien. :) eres genial, San.

Santana: Jajá, gracias, pero tú eres más genial que yo.

Brittany: Eso no es cierto. Tú eres más genial.

A mitad de la discusión de quien es más genial y de los hábitos nocturnos de los felinos, Brittany dejo de enviar mensajes de texto. Santana le manda otro mensaje sólo para asegurarse.

Santana: Britts?

Cuando Brittany no contesta después de cinco minutos, Santana sonríe para sus adentros mientras se imagina un durmiente Brittany con su teléfono celular aún en la mano y la mitad de un mensaje escrito. Santana envía un último texto a su mejor amiga antes de meterse bajo las sabanas quedarse dormida también.

Santana: Buenas noches, Britt-Britt. Llámame si tienes esa pesadilla acerca de los patos grandes persiguiendo a los pequeños patitos de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Autor´s note: historia no es mía es de la ingeniosa mente de **louicorn **quien me dejo hacer esta traducción para aquellos que no sean los mejores amigos del inglés o que quieran simplemente leer algo nuevo, este es el link original solo agreguen fanfictionblablabla antes - /s/7230975/1/bChallenge_b_bAccepted_b#


	3. Dia 2

Día 2

Santana se sienta en su cama y juega con sus manos.  
Verán, anoche soñó con Brittany. Y si ella ya ha soñado con Brittany varias veces, pero no puede dejar de pensar que el sueño de anoche fue... diferente. De vez en cuando Brittany aparece en sus sueños, pero siempre ha sido un personaje secundario. Y aunque Santana no puede recordar el sueno, sabe perfectamente que Brittany no fue un personaje secundario.  
Y ahora el tanto estar pensando en lo que hizo Brittany en su sueño, la hace pensar en lo que estará haciendo Brittany ahora en la vida real. Son demasiados pensamientos para el gusto de santana y apenas son las 10 de la mañana.

Santana echa un vistazo a su ventana y ve el brillo del sol atravesar sus ventanas y sonríe. Y eso la asusta -y mucho-. Ella no es una persona mañanera y jamás ha sido una... lo contrario de, Brittany, oh Dios finalmente se distrae de Brittany y ahora vuelve a pensar en ella otra vez.  
¿Que anda mal con ella esta mañana? Santana voltea a ver su celular por una fracción de segundo. Luego regresa su vista a sus manos. Se siente rara. Siente como si alguien la hubiera atrapado checando el celular.

¿Y que si checo su celular?, ella tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo ¿no? es su celular. Con sus mensajes de texto. La mayoría de ellos de Brittany, demonios hay va de nuevo.

Pero enserio, ¿que estará haciendo Brittany a estas horas de la madrugada? seguro ya hizo su ejercicio matutino, se baño y desayuno. Y esa es Brittany siempre feliz, llena de energía, incluso cuando el sol brilla tan fuerte que debería estar prohibido salir de casa o cama.

Le echa un último vistazo a la ventana antes de tomar su celular de la mesita junto a su cama.

Brittany deja el último plato sucio en el lavaplatos y suspira felizmente. Su piel sigue caliente del sol que la golpeó esta mañana en su rutina matutina y su cabello sigue húmedo del baño que tomo, ahora satisfecha con el desayuno, se pregunta que debería de hacer por el resto del día. Las vacaciones de verano te dejan mucho tiempo libre.

Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de pensarlo aun más, su teléfono empieza a hacer el ruido de un pato, y de inmediato se le ilumina el rostro. Brittany ama los mensajes de texto y las llamadas. Parece que jamás superara su fascinación por los celulares.

Santana: buenos días Britt

Brittany aplaude, este debe ser un nuevo récord para Santana- despierta y masajeando a las 10 de la mañana

Brittany: hola San, ¿porque estas despierta tan temprano?

Santana: eh... no lo sé, simplemente no podía seguir dormida estaba pensando sobre... cosas...

Brittany: oh. Suena divertido. ¿Que tipo de cosas?

Santana: ya sabes... cosas. De todas formas, no es importante. Como sea, ¿que estás haciendo?

Brittany: de hecho nada. Acabo de desayunar, después de mi ejercicio matutino y bañarme.

Santana: valla sorpresa :)

Brittany: ¿de qué hablas, tontilla?, siempre hago eso

Santana: hey, Britt, ¿cuales son tus planes para hoy?

Brittany: no tengo planes... ¿porque?

Santana: ¿puedo invitarte a salir esta noche? ver una película tal vez.

Brittany: me encantaría.

Brittany abre la puerta y sale mientras le sonríe nerviosamente a Santana. "hey"  
Santana le regresa una enorme sonrisa. "hey tu"  
Brittany se mece sobre sus pies, insegura de cómo responder a lo que parece ser un coqueto saludo "hey" dice otra vez Santana sonríe y le levanta una ceja a Brittany, su alegría evidente en su media sonrisa. De repente sus ojos brillan, mientras mete una mano a su bolsillo. "te traje esto" dice, dándole un pequeño estuche a Brittany  
Brittany ladea su cabeza en confusión. "¿es comestible?"  
Santana ríe y le da un pequeño toquecito en la nariz "no tontilla, son orejeras"  
"oh"  
"asumí que no pudiste dormir anoche por la gata de tu vecino y su festival de maullidos con Lord Tubbington"  
"¿festival de maullidos?" pregunta Brittany con una Sonrisa divertida. Santana rueda los ojos "ya sabes, cuando ellos se maúllan toda la noche"  
"entonces estás diciendo que al fin estás de acuerdo conmigo de que tienen un amorío secreto"  
"¿que? no. Brittany, ¿porque estamos hablando de esto?, vámonos"  
"¿donde está tu carro?"  
"En mi cochera" Santana miro a Brittany sobre su hombro con una sonrisa confiada." no te importaría caminar ¿o sí?", la cosa es que Brittany adora caminar, hacer ejercicio, bailar, y todo lo que incluya activación física. Santana, por otro lado es del tipo flojo, si pudiera conducir al baño, lo haría. El camino es simplemente muy largo.

Mientras Santana veía a Brittany brincar y aplaudir en su lugar, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, es algo muy conmovedor de ver, tanta pura y genuina felicidad brotar de Brittany  
"bueno, ¿que estas esperando?" pregunta Santana  
Brittany rápidamente salta fuera del porche de su casa y entrelaza su brazo con el de Santana. Después de dar unos cuantos pasos, Brittany mira a Santana y dice "te ves linda hoy San"  
Santana se ruboriza notoriamente, causando la risa de Brittany  
"gracias Britt" murmura Santana.  
"Deberías usar diademas más seguido"  
Santana toca la diadema en su cabeza y sonríe "ok"

Santana mira fijamente los títulos de las películas que aparecen en la pantalla frente a ellas "bueno... ¿que dices Britt-Britt?"  
Brittany muerde su labio. Simplemente son demasiadas opciones.  
Santana ríe."¿No puedes decidir?"  
Brittany voltea a ver a Santana con un puchero y niega con la cabeza.  
"Ok, dime cuales tienes muchas ganas de ver, y de ahí escogeremos"  
"Hmmm, bueno, creo que los superhéroes son geniales así que capitán América está definitivamente en la lista"  
"está bien, y ¿cual es la otra?"  
Brittany mira a Santana tímidamente y luego voltea la vista a sus pies Santana le da un pequeño golpecito a el brazo de Brittany con su codo  
y le sonríe "¿Hm?"  
"Cars 2" murmura Brittany en un suspiro Brittany levanta la vista para mirar a Santana y encoge los hombros.  
"pero nunca, nadie quiere ver caricaturas conmigo en una cita, así que está bien, no tenemos que verla"  
Santana frunce el ceño, y Brittany vuelve a hablar antes de que pueda decir algo "es infantil, lo sé"  
"no" Santana dice lentamente, "no lo es. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que viste caricaturas en el cine?"  
"No lo sé" Brittany dice encogiéndose de hombros "hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía era lo suficientemente joven para esas cosas"  
"Britt, nadie es lo suficientemente viejo para caricaturas, aparte, ame la primera película de Cars. La escena final manda un mensaje muy inspirador a los espectadores"  
los ojos de Brittany brillan de felicidad "¿en serio?"

"¿Acarameladas o saladas?"  
"Emm"  
"problemas con tomar decisiones hoy, ¿no?" a pesar de la pregunta Santana le regalo a Brittany una sonrisa paciente  
"es solo que... mi cerebro no puede lidiar con todas estas decisiones"  
" ¿cuales te gustan más las palomitas acarameladas o las saladas?"  
"Me gustan las dos"  
Santana tuerce sus labios mientras piensa, como proceder. Luego se encoge de hombros " bueno, compraremos ambas"  
"espera, ¿enserio?"  
"Mmhmm" Santana dice asintiendo con la cabeza mientras empiezaa pedir su orden a la cajera.  
"Me estas mimando demasiado, Santana"  
Santana le da las bebidas a Brittany antes de tomar ella misma las bolsas de palomitas "bien" dice mientras dejan la fila. "me gusta mimarte" le regala una sonrisa a Brittany, y Brittany ríe mientras menea la cabeza en desacuerdo sea lo que sea este juego o apuesta que están jugando, Santana le esta pateando el trasero

"fue divertida, ¿no lo crees?" Santana pregunta  
Brittany asiente con la cabeza entusiasmadamente "mmhmm"  
"me alegra que te haya gustado, Britts" Santana tira los vasos de refresco en el bote de la basura y continúan su camino a la salida"¿también te gusto?"  
Santana lo piensa por un segundo. "si, me gusto"  
"genial" Brittany echa un vistazo alrededor antes de que su vista caiga en uno de los pósters de Capitán América. Santana no pasa por alto eso  
"que mal que no pudimos ver Capitán América" dice Santana  
"si, que mal"  
"bueno, estoy segura que pronto saldrá en DVD"  
"si"  
"aunque, no tendrías todos esos efectos increíbles del 3D"  
Brittany frunce el ceño. "Oh"  
de repente Santana deja de caminar y toma a Brittany del brazo "Oh vamos Britt, aun quieres ver capitán América"  
arrastra a Brittany de vuelta al cine antes de Brittany pudiera darse  
cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
"Espera, ¿que estás haciendo, Santana?"  
"Vamos a ver Capitán América ahora mismo"  
"pero-pero acabamos de ver una película"  
"y ahora vamos a ver otra" Santana sonríe "no estás cansado ¿o sí?"  
Brittany sacude su cabeza "para nada" sonrió

"san, eres increíble"  
"Shh"  
"pero, enserio lo eres"  
"Britt-Britt" murmura Santana "deja de hablar tan fuerte"  
"pero no lo hago, esta es mi voz normal"  
"lo sé, pero tienes que mantener tu voz normal baja, porque la demás  
gente trata de ver la película" dice los más bajo posible,  
completamente atenta a las miradas de fastidio que les estaban lanzando  
"ahhh, ya entiendo-" Brittany inmediatamente se calla cuando Santana  
pone sus dedos en la boca de Brittany  
"silencio, Brittany" dice otra vez  
Brittany pone su mirada en los dedos de Santana, y su corazón empieza  
a latir rápidamente. La hace sentir extrañamente nerviosa tener a  
Santana tocando así sus labios.  
Santana ríe tiernamente, por los bizcos que pone Brittany. Finalmente  
quita sus dedos de los labios de Brittany y da pequeños golpecitos en  
la mano de Brittany "eres tan tontilla"  
cuando ella está a punto de quitar su mano del regazo de Brittany,  
Brittany voltea su mano. Santana deja su mano por otro momento. Luego  
sonríe a sí misma y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Brittany.  
La película está a punto de acabar, pero sus manos no se han movido. A  
Brittany le encanta. Y a Santana... bueno, a ella también le encanta.

"la chica era sexy" Brittany afirma mientras caminan fuera del cine  
Santana asiente en aprobación "totalmente"  
"capitán América también era sexy"  
santana frunció el seño a eso "¿enserio?" pregunto sarcásticamente  
y aflojo su agarre de la mano de Brittany  
Brittany asiente "el mejor amigo de Capitán América tampoco estaba  
tan mal"  
Santana rueda los ojos "no es mi tipo"  
"si... parece más el tipo de Quinn" dice Brittany  
"cierto"

"entonces, San, nuestras citas cada vez son mejores" dice Brittany a  
Santana con una sonrisa tímida. Es extraño decir la palabra "cita"  
así.  
"Tomo mis Breadsticks enserio" dice Santana con una sonrisa  
Brittany rueda los ojos "claro que si"  
Santana no nota el tono seco de Brittany "bueno, entonces solo espera  
a mañana, será mucho mejor"

Autor´s note: historia no es mía es de la ingeniosa mente de **louicorn **quien me dejo hacer esta traducción para aquellos que no sean los mejores amigos del inglés o que quieran simplemente leer algo nuevo, este es el link original solo agreguen fanfictionblablabla antes - /s/7230975/1/bChallenge_b_bAccepted_b#

Y como Ya lo había dicho en mi historia "hermosos ojos azules" de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones serán cada martes o jueves


	4. Dia 3

**Día 3**

Cuando Brittany siente que la intensidad del siempre bienvenido sol se mete entre sus párpados, estira sus brazos y abre sus ojos. Los pájaros cantan fuera de su ventana, los arboles se menean bajo el suave soplar del viento, y el sol calienta todo. Siente como si  
pudiera ponerse a cantar de la nada.  
Y lo hace.  
Cantar canciones de Disney por la mañana se ha convertido en una especie de hobbie para ella.  
Una pequeña mirada al reloj le dice que casi son las nueve. Se ha quedado dormida. Pero no importa los últimos días han sido calmados en la mejor manera posible. Y estos últimos días han sido memorables gracias a Santana y sus tiernos planes. Hablando del diablo. El  
celular de Brittany empieza a sonar momentos después de que ella despierta, y decir que Brittany esta sorprendida por el remitente del mensaje de texto, es quedarse corto.

Santana: buenos días, Britt. Es un hermoso día allá afuera ¿no lo crees?

Brittany: ¿donde esta mi Santana?

Santana: ¿que?

Brittany: tratar de abducirme a mi fue suficiente. Dame a Santana de vuelta.

Santana: B, es Santana...

Brittany: oh, ¿porque estas levantada tan temprano? ¿Estas bien?

Santana: estoy bien, deja de preocupaste, Britt. Solo quería decir  
buenos días.

Brittany: buenos días, San :) y tienes razón. Hace un hermoso día  
afuera.

Santana: lo se. Me hace pensar en ti.

Los dedos de Brittany se congelan en el teclado. ¿Que significa eso? antes de que pueda responder, Santana le manda otro mensaje.

Santana: hey, tengo que irme, Britt. Te llamare al rato, ok?

Brittany: ok

Brittany: te extraño.

Santana: también te extraño. Pero enserio, bye!

Brittany: Bye :D

Santana sonríe para si misma mientras vuelve a guardar su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. Mi Santana... le gusta como suena.

Brittany checa su celular por lo que parece la centésima vez en el día. No mensajes, no llamadas perdidas, nada. Santana dijo que la llamaría mas tarde, y la noche anterior había  
dicho que tenía algo preparado para hoy. Pero, al parecer no, el día casi ah acabado. Los últimos rayos del sol están desapareciendo bajo las nubes negras, y la Luna empieza a brillar en la obscuridad.  
Brittany suelta otro suspiro y se deja caer en su cama. Lord Tubbington le regala una mirada aburrida. Incluso su gato piensa que es patética.  
Debería haberlo sabido. Todo esto siempre había sido una broma para Santana. estúpidos Breadsticks.

Santana sonríe para si misma. Este es un excelente plan s le preguntan su opinión. No importa que le haya tomado todo el día organizarlo. Todo valdrá la pena porque Britt lo amara.  
Santana ya imagina su cara. sus labios formaran la mas tierna sonrisa, su nariz se arrugara muy poco, tanto que casi no se notara, y esos hermosos ojos brillaran con la mas genuina felicidad-esa que solo Brittany tiene, ese tipo de sonrisa que hace a Santana querer sonreír con ella.  
Y por supuesto Santana se ganara sus breadsticks.  
Porque eso es de que se trata todo esto. Breadsticks. Santana asiente para si misma. Yep, Breadsticks.

Cuando el celular de Brittany suena, Brittany ni siquiera se molesta en sonreír. Tal vez hace cuatro horas si, pero ya no.

"¿Hola?" Brittany responde secamente, rodando los ojos cuando ve quien  
es quien esta al otro lado de la línea.  
"Hey, Britts"  
"hola"  
"¿esta todo bien? suenas algo cansada"  
Brittany resopla. "si, todo esta bien"  
"Oh... ok" Santana dice insegura. "bueno..."  
"dijiste que ibas a llamar"  
Santana sonríe para si misma. "y aquí estoy llamando"  
"¿crees que esto es gracioso?"  
"Supongo que un poco"  
"¿tienes algo mas que decir, Santana? porque estoy apunto de colgar"  
"no, espera, Britt-Britt" Santana voltea a la ventana que brilla en la  
luz de la obscuridad de la noche. "no cuelgues"  
"¿que es lo que quieres?"  
Hay un poco de forcejeo, y de repente el ambiente en el extremo de Santana suena extrañamente distante.  
"¿Santana...? ¿Estoy en altavoz?"  
"Mira por tu ventana, Britt"  
y ahí es cuando el tranquilo sonido de una guitarra acústica suena en el teléfono... mientras Brittany entrecierra sus ojos en confusión, ella rápidamente se mueve hacia su ventana, levantándola y asomando la cabeza.  
Santana le sonríe a Brittany mientras continúa tocando una guitarra muy familiar que la hace ver aun más pequeña. Con un guiño empieza a cantar.  
"You're a part-time lover and a full time friend. The monkey on your back is the latest trend. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else but you…"  
(Eres una amante a medio -tiempo y una amiga de tiempo completo. El mono en tu espalda es la última tendencia. No veo lo que cualquiera puede ver en nadie más que en ti...)  
lentamente una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Brittany mientras se quita el celular de la oreja. Disfrutando cada nota que sale de los labios de Santana.  
Cuando Santana finalmente termina la canción, abre los brazos y se encone de hombros.  
Brittany ríe, más que nada para si misma. "amo Juno" dice.  
Santana ladea la cabeza y coloca una mano detrás de su oreja. "No te escucho" le dice a Brittany.  
Brittany sonríe y trata de nuevo "¡amo Juno!" grita.  
"Lo se" le dice Santana con una sonrisa.  
Brittany se menea sobre su talón y le dedica a Santana una sonrisa coqueta. Luego le dice a Santana a que suba con un movimiento del dedo índice.  
Santana sonríe mientras empieza a escalar expertamente el árbol que esta junto a la habitación de Brittany. Años y años de práctica han hecho la tarea pan comido- aun con una guitarra colgando en su hombro.  
Cuando Santana finalmente llega a la altura suficiente para poder a Brittany directamente a los ojos, Brittany le extiende una de sus manos, preparada para ayudar a Santana a entrar como ya es costumbre.  
Santana toma su mano, pero en vez de moverse hacia la ventana, hace que el cuello le truene y deja un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Brittany. Deja sus labios en lugar mientras mira a Brittany, encontrándola tan roja como un tomate.  
Ríe mientras levanta la cabeza. Dios si tan solo pudiera besar esas orejas rosas y esas mejillas rojas.  
Brittany tose incómodamente, y Santana rápidamente suelta su mano.  
"ten" Santana dice mientras le pasa la guitarra a Brittany, métela yo, puedo entrar sola "Brittany asiente y toma el instrumento mientras Santana encuentra la manera de entrar a la habitación.  
Santana brinca al cuarto de Brittany y salta directo a la cama. "lo siento si me tarde mucho en llamar". Dice Santana mientras se acomoda en la cama. "pase todo el día aprendiendo como tocar esa canción" Santana hace un puchero mientras le enseña a Brittany sus dedos callosos.  
Brittany instintivamente toma las manos de Santana en las suyas y acaricia suavemente la punta de los dedos "¿duele?" pregunta.  
Santana se encoge de hombros "nah, no mucho" y con eso, se suelta del agarre de Brittany y usa sus manos como almohadas mientras se recuesta en la cama.  
"Por cierto ¿donde conseguiste la guitarra?" pregunta Brittany.  
"Puck"  
"Oh" Brittany levanta una ceja "¿como conseguiste que te la prestara?"  
"La pedí"  
"¿enserio? ¿Y?"  
"Y..." Santana rueda los ojos "dijo que no"  
"la pediste amablemente"  
"si"  
Brittany cruza los brazos sobre el pecho "¿enserio?"  
"nop"  
"hmm"  
"¡bien!, solo la tome, ¿ok?"  
"¡Santana!"  
"Como sea. La devolveré mañana a primera hora"  
Brittany niega con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, pero Santana solo le sonríe. "de todas formas, te gusto" dice Santana. Brittany abre la boca para protestar, pero Santana la corta. "de echo" dice Santana con aires de suficiencia "la amaste"  
Brittany frunce los labios pero se da por vencida al final "bien, la ame"  
"y eso es todo lo que importa". Santana golpea suavemente el lugar junto a ella en la cama "ven acá Britt-Britt"

Brittany mira hacia otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa antes de voltear a ver a Santana y tirarse sobre la cama. "¿te quedaras a pasar la noche, San?", pregunta en voz baja.  
Santana voltea a verla "¿eso es lo que quieres?"  
Brittany voltea a ver esos ojos marrones, a centímetros de ella "si"  
"ok"

"Bella es tan estúpida" murmura Santana. "si tan solo hubiera escuchado a la Bestia, no se habría metido en tantos problemas.  
Brittany frunce el ceño; siempre le ha tenido compasión a Bella. "Bella no es estúpida Santana..."  
"¡pero si es!, digo-" Santana se calla cuando siente a el cuerpo de Brittany tensarse. Ella levanta la vista desde donde apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de Brittany y se da cuenta de el puchero de Brittany.  
"Bella es inteligente" insiste Brittany "ella lee... y esas cosas"  
"lo se Britt-Britt" dice Santana en una voz confortadora. "lo se" empieza a acariciar cariñosamente el estomago de Brittany con el pulgar, donde anteriormente había puesto su mano.  
"¿Tu crees que soy estúpida, Santana?" pregunta Brittany calladamente.  
"No" contesta Santana firmemente.  
"¿Enserio?"  
"¿Alguna vez te eh mentido?"  
Brittany lo piensa por un segundo y niega con la cabeza.  
Santana sonríe "exactamente"  
Brittany le sonríe de vuelta mientras desliza su mano sobre la de Santana.  
Santana mira hacia abajo, hacia la mano que esta cubriendo la suya, antes de mirar la expresión de Brittany. Los ojos de Brittany están llenos de inseguridad, pero aun así le sonríe a Santana. Santana vuelve su vista al televisor mientras desliza sus dedos entre los de Brittany.  
Brittany sonríe para si misma mientras continua viendo la película.

Santana no puede recordar una sola vez en la que Brittany no llore cuando la Bestia se convierte en príncipe y besa a Bella. Esta noche no es la excepción cuando silenciosas lágrimas recorren la linda cara de Brittany.  
Santana ríe en el brazo de Brittany, y Brittany la voltea a ver con ojos tristes. "no es divertido, San" se queja.  
" no creo que es divertido es solo que eres una persona de muy buen corazón, Brittany".  
Brittany parpadea algunas lágrimas, sin comprender. "¿que tiene eso que ver?"  
"No importa"  
"es que, es solo que ellos se aman tanto ¿cuanto tienes que amar a alguien para ignorar el hecho de que ni siquiera son humanos?"  
"No lo se"  
"digo, yo amo a Lord Tubbington, pero eso es diferente. No es ese tipo de amor"  
"¿que tipo de amor?"  
"Amor verdadero. Amor de almas gemelas. El mejor tipo de amor"  
Brittany remueve otra lagrima de su ojo "¿como es que encuentras amor como ese?"  
"Yo te amo, Britt" dice Santana encogiéndose de hombros. "no se si es tanto como eso, pero te amo"  
Brittany le sonríe "yo también te amo"  
"como... si estuvieras enamorada de mi o solo del tipo de mejor amiga"  
Brittany se le queda viendo incrédulamente "¿enserio, Santana?"  
Ahora Santana se avergüenza. "Sólo quería asegurarme de que, ya sabes. Tengo Breadaticks que me esperan", explica con una sonrisa a medias.  
Cuando Brittany no contesta, Santana se aclara la garganta y dice "el amor de mejores amigas también es genial, digo es grandioso, si"  
Brittany solo niega con la cabeza y vuelve su atención a la película otra vez. Por supuesto, Santana tenía que arruinar el momento. Después de todo es Santana.

Santana mira culpablemente a Brittany e inmediatamente empieza a deshacerse el cerebro en ideas para disculparse con Brittany por su insensibilidad. Otra vez.  
Cuando la película acaba, Brittany apaga el televisor y las luces. Le da la espalda a Santana y trata de dormir. Dios sabe que no será fácil. Nunca es fácil cuando esta enojada con Santana.  
Santana solo mira la espalda de Brittany abatida. Odia ver a Brittany así, mas que desagradarle la idea de que alguien este enojado con ella, odia la idea de que Brittany este toda triste y apagada, verán Brittany no es una persona enojona, si no todo lo contrario, Brittany es una de las personas mas felices que conoce Santana. Y cuando esta enojada, en verdad esta triste por dentro. Brittany no puede lidiar con estar enojada. Santana sabe eso.  
Tentativamente, Santana estira su mano hacia Brittany. Al principio solo deja que sus dedos rocen su espalda, cuando Brittany no reacciona, reposa su mano completa en la espalda de Brittany, gentilmente, desliza su mano a el hombro de Brittany y acerca su cuerpo a el de Brittany. "Britt" susurra, insegura de que Brittany siga despierta. "En verdad te amo, solo quería que lo supieras"  
con un suspiro empieza a acomodarse en su lugar, pero una mano la detiene, Santana voltea a ver y ve la mano de Brittany sobre la suya. Voltea a ver a Brittany inmediatamente encontrándose con sus ojos azules. No están tan radiantes como de costumbre, pero tampoco hay enojo en ellos.  
Santana le regala a Brittany una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciendo a Brittany por su perdón, enojada con ella misma por siempre necesitarlo.  
Quizás Brittany ve la culpa en los ojos de Santana. Tal vez no. De cualquier manera, se voltea sobre su cuerpo y se inclina hacia Santana, dejándole un beso en la mejilla.  
Los ojos de Santana se abren de par en par, en sorpresa por el dulce gesto, pero cuando Brittany se separa y la mira de nuevo a los ojos. Santana, le devuelve la sonrisa a sabiendas. Y debido a que Santana sabe que si alguien en la habitación merece un beso compasivo, es Brittany, Santana poco a poco se inclina más, y- Dios, esos labios se ven tan besables-cambia un poco para dejar un beso en la esquina de la boca de Brittany.  
Después de prolongar un segundo demasiado tiempo, Santana comienza a retroceder sólo para encontrar una sonrisa entrañable aparecer en la cara de Brittany.  
Y antes de que ella misma se de cuenta, sus labios están de vuelta en Brittany- justo en sus labios esta vez.

**Autor´s note: esta historia no es mía es de la ingeniosa mente de ****louicorn ****quien me dejo hacer esta traducción para aquellos que no sean los mejores amigos del inglés o que quieran simplemente leer algo nuevo, este es el link original solo agreguen fanfictionblablabla antes - /s/7230975/1/bChallenge_b_bAccepted_b#**

**Para aquellos que también leen mi historia hermosos ojos azules la actualización fue el martes y posiblemente la siguiente sea el jueves y la siguiente de esta traducción podría ser el martes. Gracias a todos por sus reviews alertas y favoritos, si alguien quiere que traduzca alguna otra historia aganmelo saber :) **

**PD: ahora si se viene lo bueno los siguientes capítulos son mis favoritos;)**


	5. Dia 4

**Día 4**

Si le preguntas a Brittany, te dirá que hay incontables maravillosas maneras de despertar. Ella ama despertar con el sol flotando desde el horizonte, con el lejano sonido de animales comenzando su día, con el calor de un cuerpo junto a ella... pero hoy, no es ninguna de esas cosas con la que despierta. Hoy se despierta con algo mucho mas placentero

los dedos de Santana rozan lentamente con las cuerdas de la guitarra.  
Apenas y vibran, pero la melodía más hermosa sale de ellas. Cálida, rico y confortante. Como el chocolate derritiéndose en tu paladar, las notas llegan al oído Brittany, y sonríe con sus ojos aun cerrados

Mientras rasguea unos acordes más, Santana tararea algunas notas en silencio. Comprobando que Brittany no haya despertado todavía, Santana empieza a cantar, apenas susurrando la letra de la canción "Everybody's looking for that something, one thing that makes it all complete… You'll find it in the strangest places, places you never  
knew it could be…"  
(Todo mundo esta buscando ese algo, una cosa que lo completa todo... lo encontraras en los lugares más extraños, lugares donde jamás que podría estar...)  
Brittany deja salir un pequeño suspiro mientras escucha el canto de Santana. Siempre tan áspero y tan honesto... muy diferente de cuando  
habla.  
Santana continua "Some find it in the face of their children… Some find it in their lover's eyes… Who can deny the joy it brings, when you've found the special thing, you're flying without wings… You'll find it in the deepest friendship, the kind you cherish all your life..."  
(Algunos lo encuentran en la cara de sus hijo... otros lo encuentran en los ojos de sus amantes... quien puede negar la felicidad que brinda, cuando has encontrado ese algo especial, estas volando sin alas... lo encontraras en el mas entrañable amigo, de ese tipo que adoras toda tu vida..."  
Brittany se abraza mas a la sabana y Santana la mira brevemente desde la guitarra. Cuando mira que los ojos de Brittany siguen cerrados y que hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, vuelve su vista a la guitarra y sigue con la canción. "And when you know how much it means, you've found that special thing, you're flying without wings…"(y cuando sabes lo mucho que significa, habrás encontrado ese algo especial, estas volando sin alas..."Brittany lentamente abre sus ojos, y ve a Santana sentada en el suelo junto a la ventana, su espalda recargada en la pared. Sus ojos se centran en la guitarra mientras cambia rápidamente de acorde y toca, como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo. Aun no se ha dado cuenta de que Brittany la esta viendo, así que sigue con la silenciosa canción. "So, impossible as it may seem, you've got to fight for every dream 'cause who's to know which one you let go would have made you complete…"  
(Así que, por imposible que parezca, tienes que luchar por cada sueño, porque quien sabe el que dejas ir te habría completado...)  
Santana da un profundo suspiro, lista para seguir con el siguiente verso cuando, desde la esquina de su ojo, descubre a Brittany viéndola con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro. Santana detiene abruptamente su rasgueo por completo, los ojos están muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta. Cierra su boca cuando se da cuenta de lo estúpida que se ha de ver "¡Brittany!, ¡estas despierta!"

"no pares" murmura Brittany

"¿Qué?" Santana suelta ahogado, en parte a la demanda de Brittany y en parte porque Brittany parece un maldito ángel, con la luz del sol extendidas en su cara. Su pelo revuelto es absolutamente de oro desde este ángulo, y sus ojos azules brillan como los zafiros más raros.  
Brittany señala a la guitara con un movimiento de cabeza. "la canción. Termínala"

"mmm"

"solo hazlo, Santana"

Santana se muerde los labios, sigue dudando, pero Brittany la mira con esos ojos irresistiblemente alentadores, por lo que ella asiente  
finalmente. "Esta bien". Empieza a tocar de nuevo, repitiendo la ultima línea que canto "You've got to fight for every dream 'cause who's to know which one you let go would have made you complete..." mira directamente a los ojos de Brittany mientras continua con el siguiente verso "Well, for me, it's waking up beside you, to watch the sun rise on your face, to know that I can say I love you in any given time or place… It's little things that only I know… Those are the things that make you mine, and it's like flying without wings 'cause you're my special thing… I'm flying without wings… And you're the place my life begins, and you'll be where it ends… I'm flying without wings, and that's the joy you bring… I'm flying without wings…"  
(Bueno, para mí, es despertar a tu lado, para ver salir el sol sobre tu cara, para saber que puedo decirle te amo en cualquier momento o lugar ... Son cosas pequeñas que sólo yo conozco ... Esas son las cosas que te hacen mía, y es como volar sin alas, porque tu eres mi cosa especial ... Estoy volando sin alas ... Y tu eres el lugar donde mi vida comienza, y serás donde termina ... Estoy volando sin alas , y esa es la alegría que traes ... Estoy volando sin alas...)

Santana levanta la vista y le sonríe a Brittany mientras la canción termina, su confianza vuelve a ella con Brittany sonriendo como si nunca hubiera escuchado una cosa más bonita.  
Brittany se desliza fuera de la cama y se acomoda frente a Santana en sus rodillas

"de echo quería tocarte esta canción ayer" explica Santana mientras corre sus manos por la guitarra  
Brittany toma la guitarra de las manos de Santana y la pone a un lado.  
Se acerca lentamente a Santana y se pone a horcadas sobre su regazo. Luego toma el rostro de Santana en sus manos y planta un dulce beso en los suaves labios de Santana.  
Santana cierra sus ojos y simplemente deja que su cuerpo responda.  
"mmmm" murmura Santana cuando sus labios se separan, lamiendo sus labios, lentamente abre sus ojos de nuevo, y una aturdida sonrisa aparece en sus labios "¿porque fue eso?"  
Brittany se encoge de hombros  
Santana sonríe antes de sentarse mas derecha para juntar sus labios con los de Brittany otra vez.  
Sus manos toman suavemente los brazos de Brittany al principio, pero, ella se mete cada vez más en el beso, arrastra sus manos hacia la cintura de Brittany y aprieta suavemente.  
Brittany sonríe en el beso, dándole a Santana el coraje para mover su mano al muslo de Brittany. Santana esta sorprendida de cuan bien se siente esto. Si tan solo hubiera estado sobria todas esas veces en las que se habían enredado, no se hubiera perdido de tanto. El beso de anoche fue lindo también, pero es todo lo que fue- un lindo beso casto en los labios.  
Lo que sea que este pasando ahora es muy, muy caliente. Cuando ella siente el movimiento de Brittany sobre ella, Santana gime, y, sin pensarlo, desliza su mano por el muslo de Brittany bajo su camisa de  
dormir.  
La mano de Brittany cubre la de Santana y la detiene de ir más alto.  
Se separa del beso y le sonríe maliciosamente a Santana "aun no" respira. Luego rueda fuera de Santana y se recarga en la pared junto a ella.  
Santana mira a Brittany y sonríe "eres reservada" dice con una sonrisa "me gusta"  
Brittany sonríe volteando a ver a Santana y recarga su cabeza en la pared  
Santana se inclina solo un poco, viendo directamente a los labios de Brittany antes de conectar sus miradas de nuevo.  
Brittany cierra el resto de la distancia entre ella y deja un casto beso en los pacientes labios de Santana las dos se separan al mismo tiempo, ninguna de ellas esperando mas que un pico

"así que, ¿cuando aprendiste a tocar esta canción?" pregunta Brittany

"ayer" le dice Santana "la canción que toque anoche tenía solamente como dos acordes. Pase la mayor parte del tiempo aprendiendo esta"

"Bueno" Brittany dice en un tono provocador "eres una excelente guitarrista, Santana"

Santana sonríe y se encoge de hombros "eh, bueno, supongo que soy muy buena"

Brittany niega con la cabeza. Increíble

Santana, se ríe y da un pequeño empujoncito a la pierna de Brittany con el pie. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?" pregunta.

Brittany levanta las cejas "quieres decir que no tienes nada planeado para hoy"

"nope"

"Humm" Brittany, reflexiona mientras inclina la cabeza pensando.

"me gusta ser espontanea"

Riendo Brittany dice "solo estas inventando una escusa"

"no, enserio, pensé que debería dejarte escoger lo que haríamos. Esto es todo para ti después de todo"

La sonrisa de Brittany desaparece lentamente cuando pregunta "¿lo es?"

Santana abre sus ojos inocentemente, actuando como si no tuviera idea de lo que Brittany está diciendo. "¿Hm?"

"¿es todo solo por mi?"

Santana se aclara la garganta "...si"

Brittany entorna los ojos. Por supuesto, Santana entra en pánico cada vez que sus sentimientos entran en la ecuación.

"digo" murmura Santana, "no. supongo... también me divierto en esas citas locas, también"

Brittany le da a Santana una sonrisa con los labios apretados, sin esperar que Santana, de repente, profese su amor eterno por ella ni nada por el estilo. Aunque eso seria lindo. Ok ahora Brittany solo se esta distrayendo "esta bien" dice mientras se levanta del suelo,

"como tengo que decidir lo que aremos, demando que me hagas omelets en forma de patos"

"¿¡que demonios! Exclama Santana "ni siquiera se usar un sartén, a menos que sea como arma contra Rachel Cualseasunombre" Brittany frunce el ceño- bueno, mas bien es un puchero- y Santana instantáneamente se levanta de su lugar desde el suelo "esta bien"

Suspira "pero tienes que enseñarme"

Brittany sonríe de oreja a oreja "siempre quise ser conductora de un programa de cocina"

Santana gruñe. Siempre ah odiado esas cosas. Pero supone que no lo haría si todos tuvieran conductoras tan sexys como Brittany. Con eso en mente deja que Brittany la conduzca bajo escaleras.

"Santana" dice Brittany con un tono severo "si puedes darme una serenara, estoy segura de que puedes hacerme el desayuno también"

Santana frunce el ceño. Eso la izo sonar como una mandilóna

mientras asimila la situación Brittany frunce el ceño. "sabes, ahora que lo pienso no puedo creer que me hayas dado serenata... dos veces"

"me obligaste la segunda vez" murmura Santana

Brittany le sonríe sarcásticamente "si lo hice"

"¡es cierto!" insiste Santana

"esta bien, esta bien" dice Brittany levantando sus brazos defensivamente "es lo que dije"

"ugh"

"ya, ya" tararea Brittany mientras golpea suavemente la espalda de Santana "solo hazmerreír de desayunar, y no lo volveré a mencionar"

Santana se encorva hacia la estufa y mira hacia abajo sin comprender. "Britt", dice con rodando los ojos: "¿cómo funciona esta cosa?"

Brittany se menea en sus talones emocionadamente y acerca su cara a Santana "mmm, ¿perdón?"

Santana suspira profundamente y cuando exhala toda la amargura desaparece de su cara "Britt- Britt" dice en un tono extremadamente dulce "¿podrías por favor enseñarme a hacer omelets en forma de pato?"

**Author's note: esta historia no es mía es de la ingeniosa mente de ****louicorn ****quien me dejo hacer esta traducción para aquellos que no sean los mejores amigos del inglés o que quieran simplemente leer algo nuevo, este es el link original solo agreguen fanfictionblablabla antes - /s/7230975/1/bChallenge_b_bAccepted_b#**

Perdón por tardar pero tuve que hacer un pequeño trabajo a la de ¡ya! Era para este mismo fin de semana y pff bueno… por lo menos logre terminarlo :) espero no tener muchos errores, pasa que estuve traduciendo a altas horas de la madrugada jeje la prox. Actualización tal vez sea el jueves depende de cuanta suerte tengan:)

Cualquier duda sugerencia o lo que sea mi twitter es RoseWeasleey


	6. Dia 5

**Día 5**

Con su barbilla recargada en sus puños, Brittany mira sonadoramente a través de la mesa a Santana.

Santana sonríe, halagada y un poco insegura "¿Qué?", pregunta.

Brittany se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza "nada" murmura Antes de volver q mirar a Santana. Riendo, Santana hace un movimiento de cabeza apuntando al plato frente a Brittany. "come tu cereal, Britt, antes de que se aguade todo"

Brittany mira desinteresadamente su plato, y frunce sus labios, "meh" levanta su mirada a Santana y sonríe.  
Santana simplemente niega con la cabeza y se lleva otra cucharada de cereal a la boca, sonriendo alrededor de la cuchara a la embobada sonrisa de Brittany. Mastica el cereal y traga determinadamente antes de regresar la cuchara al plato e inclinaras en la mesa "¿no tienes hambre Britt-Britt?" pregunta

Brittany se da cuenta de la corta distancia entre ellas y rápidamente dirige sus ojos a los labios de Santana, "yep" contesta distraídamente.  
Santana ríe otra vez y se inclina aun más en la mesa, teniendo que pararse un poco de la silla. la silla cae ruidosamente al suelo cuando Santana la empuja un poco, pero a ninguna le interesa porque los labios de Santana están en los de Brittany, y se siente tan celestial como siempre,  
el beso es corto, y Santana esta de vuelta en su silla con cuchara en mano en segundos, pero Brittany queda mareada al otro lado de la mesa con su sonrisa embobada en sus labios  
"mmm" Brittany murmura, "sabes a coco puffs"  
Santana sonríe "tu amas los coco puffs"  
"hecho real"  
"no es un hecho Britt" le dice Santana en medio de una pequeña risa.  
"Oh" Brittany se ve decepcionada por un segundo, pero se distrae cuando su mirada se clava en el plato de Santana.

Santana sigue la mirada de Brittany y sonríe. Cuando toma de nuevo una cucharada de "coco puffs" la atraviesa por la mensa a la boca de Brittany.  
Brittany abre rápidamente boca y come.

Sonriendo para si misma, Santana le da otras cuantas cucharadas a Brittany. A la cuarta cucharada Santana le pregunta "¿porque ahora no comes de tu propio cereal?"  
Brittany mira a un lado y murmura "el tuyo se ve más rico"  
Santana mira los dos platos de cereal y no encuentra diferencia, pero de todas formas mueve su plato a través de la mesa. "ahí lo tienes" estaba a punto de tomar el de Brittany cuando esta la toma por la muñeca.  
"¿Que?" pregunta Santana.  
"Mentí"  
"¿uh?"  
"Yo... solo quería que me dieras de comer" Brittany admite finalmente. Después de un momento de silencio, Santana lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y ríe fuertemente, haciendo que Brittany la mirara confundida.  
Cuando la risa de Santana se calma, ella mueve su silla hacia Brittany y toma el plato en manos. Besando rápidamente la mejilla de Brittany, dice, "debiste decírmelo antes"

"estamos despiertas temprano" dice Brittany mientras pone su plato en el fregadero. "¿a donde vamos a ir? no recuerdo haberte visto a la luz del sol antes"  
Santana frunce el ceño mientras se acerca a Brittany con su plato "eso no es cierto"  
"espero no te derritas" dice Brittany mas para ella misma "o brilles... aunque eso seria sexy"  
"¿que?"  
"¿En verdad eres una chica de 16 años?" pregunta Brittany seriamente  
Santana mira a Brittany con una expresión de no entender, pero Brittany no esta sorprendida. Parece que esta acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas "olvídalo" dice Brittany encogiéndose de hombros estirando la mano para tomar el plato sucio de Santana  
Santana se aleja y le impide tomar el plato "déjame", dice mientras empuja suavemente a Brittany lejos del fregadero Brittany la mira extraño, pero esta muy sorprendida como para protestar "tu odias lavar los platos"  
Santana rueda los ojos "lo se"  
"entonces..."  
Brittany deja de hablar cuando Santana levanta una mano "solo... siéntate aquí" dice Santana, acariciando al mostrador de la cocina al lado del fregadero.  
Brittany se encoge de hombros y salta al mostrador meneando sus piernas mientras observa a Santana enjuagar los platos. Santana roba una breve mirada a las piernas entonadas de Brittany que estaban completamente a la vista gracias a los ridículamente cortos shorts. Brittany se da cuenta y patea a Santana en forma de broma, riendo y ruborizándose. Santana le devuelve la sonrisa antes de regresar a su tarea.  
Entonces, para sorpresa de Brittany, Santana de repente pasa una mano húmeda encima de su muslo, por lo que Brittany chilla y se retuerce para atrás. Antes de que Brittany pueda tomar venganza, la Sra. López entra en la cocina, dándole a las chicas una mirada confusa.  
"Buenos días, Sra. López" chilla Brittany.  
"Buenos días Brittany" la señora López dice con una sonrisa. Luego voltea a ver a Santana "¿estas... lavando los platos, Santana?"  
"Si, estoy" contesta Santana rotundamente.  
"Ya veo" la Sra. López camina hacia la tostadora y mete dos pedazos de pan. "están despiertas temprano chicas" señala.

Santana no responde, así que Brittany le da una mirada de desaprobación antes de contestar "si, lo estamos".  
Santana rueda los ojos a Brittany y coloca los platos limpios en la rejilla de secado "Bueno, nos vamos ahora, adiós madre" dice.  
Agarra a Brittany de la mano y la estira rudamente fuera del mostrador de la cocina, aun así, Brittany aterriza de pie con elegancia y se despide de la Sra. López. Antes de que Santana la arrastre fuera de la casa.

"Santana", dice ella cuando están fuera, "tienes que dejar de hacer eso."

"¿Hacer qué?"

"tu sabes qué". Brittany le envía una mirada severa, pero Santana la ignora.

"solo vámonos", dice Santana exasperada. Pero entonces voltea hacia la puerta y maldice en voz baja. "Mierda, se me olvido algo."

Brittany parpadea hacia Santana.

"Espera aquí, Britt. Ya vuelvo." Santana se precipita hacia el interior y camina en línea recta hacia la cocina, esperando que su madre se haya ido. Pero, por supuesto, la señora López se encuentra todavía en la cocina, sirviéndose una taza de jugo de naranja. Mira inquisitivamente a Santana y Santana simplemente le dice: "se me olvidó algo."

Ella camina hacia su madre y coge la bolsa llena de media hogaza de pan. Tan pronto como entró en la cocina, Santana sale de la habitación.

La señora López niega con la cabeza, pero no dice nada más. Entonces, Santana vuelve a entrar corriendo y abre la nevera, buscando desesperadamente algo. Finalmente, mira a su madre y le pregunta: "¿Sabes donde están las tiras de queso?"

Una vez más, la señora López inclina la cabeza en confusión. Todos en la familia saben que Santana odia las tiras de queso. Su hija está llena de sorpresas de esta mañana. "Pensé que no te gustaban las tiras de queso, Santana".

"no me gustan."

La señora López camina con calma a la nevera y saca un paquete de tiras de queso escondido entre todas las bolsas de comida. Se lo entrega a Santana y le pregunta: "¿Entonces?"

"Es para Brittany", explica Santana, tras un momento de silencio. "a Britt le gusta... que se puede separar en un millón de piezas o lo que sea. "Santana suelta una sonrisa mientras recuerda el increíblemente largo pero tierno discurso de Brittany sobre el queso en tiras.

La señora López asiente con la cabeza, no sin advertir que se era la primero vez que Santana le sonreía en toda la mañana. "Bueno, se diviértete con Brittany, entonces."

La voz de su madre hizo que Santana se separara de sus pensamientos, y su sonrisa se desvanece por completo cuando se da cuenta de dónde está, o más importante, con quién está. Ella le da a su madre un último gesto cortante antes de volver corriendo fuera de la casa a la chica que espera impaciente por ella.

¿Qué es esto?" Brittany pregunta cuando Santana abre la puerta con la comida en sus brazos. Santana levanta la mano derecha y dice: "Pan". Luego levanta la mano izquierda. "tiras de queso."

"Me encantan las tiras de queso," Brittany suelta. "puedes, como, dividirla en un millón de pedazos, te lo juro-"

"lo sé, Britt", Santana le dice con calma y con una sonrisa suave. "Aquí tienes ", dice mientras le pasa el queso." sepáralo. "

Brittany con mucho gusto toma el queso y se pone a trabajar de inmediato. "¿para que es el pan?" pregunta, en realidad no se preocupa tanto por la respuesta, con el delicioso queso ocupando la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Santana sonríe y empiezan a dar un paseo por la calle. "Ya lo verás."

El trozo de pan cae al agua con un ruido sordo, y una pequeña risita escapa de labios de Brittany.

Santana mira a Brittany por el rabillo del ojo y sonríe divertidamente. Al parecer, a Brittany, el sonido le sigue siendo divertido luego de escucharlo diez veces.

Los patos en el estanque graznan fuertemente en su carrera por la comida, y Brittany rápidamente les tranquiliza. "Shhh, hay más", dice en voz alta a los patos mientras arranca otro pedazo de pan y lo arroja al estanque. "Dejen de gritarme, chicos", les dice a los patos cuando empiezan a graznar sin control otra vez. Mira a Santana y sonríe.

Santana le devuelve la sonrisa.

"¿No vas a darles de comer, también?" Brittany le pregunta. Ofreciéndole una pieza de pan a Santana y Santana la toma.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" Santana comienza a lanzar trozos de pan en el estanque, pero estos golpean a los patos más de las veces que no, lo que provocó que Brittany le diera una mirada acusadora.

"¿Estás tratando de golpear a los patos, Santana?"

Santana sacude la cabeza hacia Brittany. "¿Qué? ¡No! Es que son muchos... Y es tan divertido cuando son golpeados... "

"¡Santana!"

Santana sonríe tímidamente a Brittany, pero, por suerte el sonido de su celular la salva de la ira de Brittany. Ella mete el resto de pan que tiene en las manos de Brittany y rápidamente revisa su teléfono.

Brittany mira a Santana con cautela, mientras sigue alimentando a los patos. Cuando Santana guarda su celular después de escribir una respuesta rápida, Brittany pregunta: "¿Estás aburrida?"

Santana frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué lo estaría?"

"No lo sé", dice Brittany encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Porque crees que soy aburrida?"

Santana niega con la cabeza. "Brittany", dice lentamente, "tu eres la persona más interesante que he conocido. "

Brittany sonríe. "¿En serio?"

"¿alguna vez te eh mentido mentido?" Santana le pregunta con una sonrisa cómplice.

Brittany se ríe y mira hacia sus pies. "Nunca".

**Author's note: esta historia no es mía es de la ingeniosa mente de ****louicorn ****quien me dejo hacer esta traducción para aquellos que no sean los mejores amigos del inglés o que quieran simplemente leer algo nuevo, este es el link original solo agreguen fanfictionblablabla antes - /s/7230975/1/bChallenge_b_bAccepted_b#**

Pd: si lo se dije que el martes, pero también dije si tienen suerte, pero no la tuvieron jeje, culpa de mi madre siempre que es su cumpleaños le encanta festejarse toda la semana y apenas hoy pude liberarme, si tengo errores, perdón, pero es que esta fue una traducción en tiempo record con un poco de ayuda de google, pasa que mi vocabulario no es tan amplio como creía jajá bueno espero poder actualizar el sig. Martes, si no sin falta será el jueves :)


	7. Dia 6

**Día 6**

"San, que estas... ¿que estás haciendo?" Brittany mira a Santana de pies a cabeza, inclinando su cabeza confundida. Ella mira a través de sus hombros para ver si algún miembro de su familia, no ah pasado por ahí y visto la rareza frente a ella Santana, tan genial como siempre, mantiene la pose con la que Brittany la encontró. Recargada en el marco de la puerta de lado, tiene los brazos cruzados y un misterioso brillo en sus ojos.

Tentativamente, Brittany, extiende su mano hacia la boca de Santana "tienes una... Rosa... entre tus dientes" dice con sorpresa.

Santana arruga su nariz y suelta la Rosa "¿fue mucho?" pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Brittany instintivamente trata de agarrar la Rosa, pero ya ah caído al suelo. Antes de que pueda hacer algo mas Santana vuelve a hablar "la acabo de arrancar del jardín de alguien de camino acá" Santana explica encogiéndose se hombros "parecía una buena idea en el momento, pero creo que súper tonto y ridículo"

"me gusta súper tonto y ridículo"

Santana toma un momento para sonreír a la inocente cara de Brittany. "bien" dice al final. Sacude un poco de tierra de su corbata y sonríe cuando levanta la vista y se encuentra con Brittany aun viendo su atuendo. "¿te gusta?" Santana pregunta con una sonrisa, señalando el traje de novio que esta vistiendo.

Honestamente, Santana pensó que la idea era más que brillante cuando se le ocurrió. ¿Que mejor manera de ser el mejor chico para Brittany que vistiendo como uno? además, ella se ve mucho más sexy que cualquier chico vestido así.

La camisa blanca y el traje negro sobre su pequeño cuerpo, pero aún así se ve femenina, con sus zapatos negros y el pelo suelto, ondulado muy bien sobre los hombros. Parece que la respuesta de Brittany es si, basándonos en la manera en la que sus ojos viajan a través de Santana, en parte curioso y en parte... ¿prendido?, Santana levanta una ceja al darse cuenta de esto. Ella conoce la cara prendida de Brittany y definitivamente es esta.

"hey, ¿Britt?" pregunta Santana insegura.

Con sus ojos aun pegados a la figura de Santana, Brittany contesta. "¿Hmmm?"

"tú, ¿quieres cambiarte para poder salir?"

Brittany mira avergonzadamente hacia su pijama de patos "lo siento" murmura "no te estaba esperando"

"no, está bien" Santana le dice con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Después de darle a Santana una última mirada, Brittany le pregunta, "¿Quieres entrar?"

Santana estira la manta y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas. Ella mira hacia arriba a Brittany con una sonrisa pequeña y acaricia el espacio a su lado.

Sonriendo tímidamente a sí misma, Brittany toma asiento junto a Santana, con cuidado de no dejar que su vestido deje ver demasiado.

"Esto es... simplemente... Wow," Brittany dice incrédulamente mientras observa a Santana abrir la cesta de picnic y sacar algunas bebidas y bocadillos.

Santana sonríe a ella y se encoge de hombros.

Brittany deja que sus ojos se mueven hacia el cielo que está oscureciendo poco a poco, por un momento, se pregunta... ¿es sólo ella o las nubes están perfectamente formadas esta noche?

"Oye, Britt-Britt", interrumpe Santana, "¿tienes hambre?"

Brittany asiente con entusiasmo, nunca ah sido alguien que rechace los alimentos-sobre todo, no la comida de Santana con la remota posibilidad de que la pueda volver a comer (Santana no es exactamente una chef).

"Bueno", dice Santana mientras le da a Brittany un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea. Brittany aplaude con entusiasmo antes de tomar el bocadillo de las manos de Santana. "¡Mi favorito!", exclama en el mismo momento en que Santana dice, "Tu favorito".

Ellas sonríen la una al otro a sabiendas, y Brittany se ruboriza. Es jodidamente adorable. Brittany toma un gran bocado del sándwich y pone cara pensativa por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo.

Santana esta perpleja, pero no duda de Brittany porque, bueno, es Brittany. En cambio, ella toma un bocadillo y le da un mordisco grande, curiosa por ver cómo su experimento de comida resultó (que no es exactamente una chef). Inmediatamente, frunce el ceño por el extraño sabor en su boca. Esto no es como un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea se supone que sabe.

"Brittany!" sisea, arrebatando el bocadillo de las manos de Brittany. "Deje de comer esto." Santana hunde sus dientes en el sándwich de Brittany para comprobar si es tan asqueroso como el de ella y saca la lengua con disgusto cuando se da cuenta que lo es. "¿Por qué estás comiendo esto, Britt?" exclama.

Brittany se encoge de hombros. "porque tu lo preparaste"

"oh, Dios, por eso es que esta asqueroso." Santana frunce el ceño  
para sí misma "no debería volver a intentar cocinar en mi vida"

"pero me gusta tu comida..." murmura Brittany.

Parece que Santana no la escucha pues empieza a disculparse "perdón por haber arruinado el picnic. Pensé que no sería capaz de arruinar unos sándwiches, pero, hey, mírame, lo hice"

Brittany saca su labio inferior y estira la mano para alcanzar el sándwich que Santana acaba de quitarle. Pero Santana solamente lo aleja más. "no, Britt, no"

"¿Por qué?" Brittany se queja.

"Porque no quiero que te de una intoxicación alimenticia o lo que sea", suspira Santana. "Te acuerdas de lo que sucedió cuando te comiste todos esos crayones ¿verdad?"

Incluso Brittany rueda los ojos esta vez. "Santana, eso fue como, hace diez años"

"lo sé pero, aun así" Santana mira tímidamente a Brittany "aun recuerdo lo asustada que estaba"

Brittany sonríe a esto "ok"

"¿ok?" Santana pregunta para asegurarse

"ok" pero entonces el estomago de Brittany ruge.

Santana muerde su labio, pensando "ordenáremos pizza" decidió

"¿como es que nos entregaran pizza aquí?" Brittany le pregunta mirando alrededor a los arboles y el césped. "donde sea que estemos, por cierto"

"encontraremos una manera" dice Santana confiadamente.

"Por la puta madre, ¿que no sabes cómo es un árbol?" Santana silba en su teléfono. Después de un momento, dice, "Es por eso que he descrito justo como se ve. Bueno, ¿sabes qué? metete a estúpido coche y conduce. Lo encontrarás una vez que encuentres tu cerebro." Santana

Cierra su teléfono y la arroja sobre la manta de picnic.

Cuando Brittany sonríe hacia ella tranquilizadoramente, Santana le devuelve una sonrisa a medias. "es que él es muy tonto y…"

"lo sé" dice Brittany

Santana desliza su mano por la manta y desliza sus dedos a través de los de Brittany. "Siempre lo haces", suspira.

"¿tienes frío?" pregunta Santana.

"Un poco" admite Brittany  
Santana se encoge de hombros se quita su chaqueta y se la tiende a Brittany. "Aquí tienes."

"gracias, San"

"yep"

"creo que deberíamos hacer picnics más seguido" declara Brittany.

Santana ríe, "claro, si tu quieres"

"yo quiero" voltea a ver a Santana "¿tu quieres?"

Santana arruga su boca, pensativamente mientras se recuesta en la manta sintiendo el césped debajo de ella "Yo quiero lo que tú quieras."

Brittany se recuesta al lado de Santana y, sonriendo para sus adentros ante la respuesta de Santana. "Gracias por lo de esta noche, San", dice después de un momento.

Santana solo se encoge de hombros

Brittany ama cuando Santana se pone en el modo modesta y así.

Santana toma su celular y teclea algo en el. Luego dice "se está haciendo tarde, Britt" voltea a ver a Brittany. "ya son las 10"

"oh" Brittany dice tristemente "¿tememos que irnos ya?"

"creo que deberíamos" Santana dice frunciendo el ceño por los ojitos de cachorro de Brittany.

"está bien" Brittany suspira.

"pero nosotras no siempre hacemos lo que deberíamos ¿o sí?" pregunta Santana con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Brittany brillan inmediatamente. "nope" contesta.

Riendo, Santana se da la vuelta y queda sobre su estomago y se detiene a sí misma con los dos codos. Después de mirar fijamente durante un momento, ella toca la punta de la nariz de Brittany con el dedo y sonríe.

"¿que?" pregunta Brittany

"Nada", responde Santana enigmáticamente, rodando para de nuevo quedar sobre su espalda.

"huh"

Santana cierra los ojos y toma una bocanada de aire fresco. Tararea de satisfacción y relaja su cuerpo en la manta. "Esto es bueno", suspira.

"lo mejor" declara Brittany

Santana está riendo, cuando siente un beso en la mejilla. Abre un ojo para encontrar la cara de Brittany flotando a unos centímetros de la suya. "¿Qué?" le pregunta lindamente.

Brittany sacude la cabeza y sonríe "nada" contesta enigmáticamente.

**Author's note: esta historia no es mía es de la ingeniosa mente de ****louicorn ****quien me dejo hacer esta traducción para aquellos que no sean los mejores amigos del inglés o que quieran simplemente leer algo nuevo, este es el link original solo agreguen fanfictionblablabla antes - /s/7230975/1/bChallenge_b_bAccepted_b#**

Pd: la prox actualización será más o menos dentro de dos semanas porque estoy fuera de la ciudad y es en verdad difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir y mas difícil aun encontrar una lugar con wi-fi :s me eh hecho el tiempo pues no quería dejarlos sin nada, ahora estoy en una plaza comercial en solo dios sabe donde jeje :D espero sus comentarios!


	8. Dia 7

**Día 7**

"Bye, Britt" Santana dice silenciosamente. "llámame mas tarde"

Brittany asiente somnolientamente, recargada contra la puerta. Las nubes siguen un poco grises por el amanecer, y una fría brisa pasa por los brazos de Brittany.

Con una última sonrisa para Brittany Santana, se da media vuelta para irse, pero Brittany le toma la mano justo a tiempo "espera"

Santana se da media vuelta de nuevo levantando una ceja en pregunta "¿Hmmm?"

Brittany saca su labio inferior en forma de puchero y frunce el ceño, pareciendo imposible que diga la cause de su disgusto en su estado –

Medio dormida.

Pero Santana... Santana siempre sabe. Así que solo sonríe y se desliza junto a Brittany. Cariñosamente, corre sus dedos a través del desordenado cabello de Brittany que ah quedado así por dormir en el parque. "tu cabello es un desastre" Santana murmura.

Brittany frunce el ceño, pero eso solo hace a Santana soltar una risita, un poco ronca esa a la que Brittany no se puede resistir.

"me encanta" Santana murmura en los labios de Brittany.

En el momento justo, los labios de Brittany se abren, y Santana le planta un largo y profundo beso.

Cuando una sonrisa torcida aparece en la cara de Brittany, Santana simplemente no puede contenerse a sí misma. Con el dorso de la mano, le acaricia la mejilla de Brittany, y se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo íntimo del gesto. Suspira audiblemente, pero el suspiro termina siendo uno de felicidad en lugar de lamentamos cuando Brittany se acurruca adorablemente en la mano. Oh, bueno. Soñolienta Brittany, probablemente se olvidará de todo esto de todos modos.

"me voy a ir ahora, ¿de acuerdo?" Santana le pregunta, con la voz quebrada en la mitad de la oración.

"Está bien," Brittany le dice, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

Santana sonríe mientras se aleja, pero Brittany no suelta la mano de Santana. Santana mira hacia abajo a sus manos juntas y vuelve a mirar a Brittany. "Britt-Britt..."

Brittany parpadea inocentemente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Santana se acerca más a Brittany y la besa profundamente en los labios. "¿Vas a dejarme ir ahora?", pregunta cuando el beso termina, su frente sigue descansando en la Brittany.

Bretaña niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

Santana gruñe y presiona sus labios contra los de Brittany de nuevo. "¿Ahora?"

Una vez más, Brittany niega con la cabeza.

Santana frunce los labios momentáneamente antes de dejar un suave beso en la punta de la nariz de Brittany, luego, sus mejillas, luego la frente, después, su cuello, luego la barbilla... y al final, sólo un ligero beso en los labios.

"Britt...", murmura Santana, trazando una línea con el dedo a lo largo de los labios rosas de Brittany.

"Hmmm?"

"eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido", murmura Santana, sus ojos todavía centrados en los labios de Brittany.

"¿Qué?" chilla Brittany, despertando completamente.

"Nada", dice Santana rápidamente. "Ve a dormir un poco, Britt. Sólo llámame más tarde".

Brittany asiente con la cabeza distraídamente, todavía conmocionada por lo sucedido segundos atrás, mientras observa a Santana ir de vuelta a su coche.

Cuando Santana se aleja, Brittany camina por el porche y se detiene donde una sola rosa se encuentra en la hierba. La toma, la lleva hasta su nariz, y aspira. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Brittany entra a su casa, con la rosa tomada con fuerza en la mano.

"Y Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, como nunca antes," Santana canta en voz baja para sí misma.

Está descansando en su cama, haciendo girar distraídamente su teléfono en sus manos. Es pasado el mediodía, y Brittany aún no ha llamado. Bueno, Brittany siempre ha necesitado más horas de sueño que la persona promedio, pero aun así.

"Y te deseo todo el amor en el mundo, pero, sobre todo, le deseo de mí misma... Y los pájaros siguen cantando como si supieran la partitura, y Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, como nunca antes..."

Mientras Santana arrastra la última nota, el teléfono vibra en sus manos, y contesta antes de que su tono de llamada comience.

"¿Hola?"

"Wow, eso fue rápido. ¿Estabas esperando con el teléfono en las manos o algo así? "

Santana sonríe un poco. "No."

"Oh, está bien."

Santana se ríe, pero es algo más que por el humor del momento. Es que... Brittany nunca pone en duda sus palabras. "¿Acabas de despertar de tu siesta?"

"Uh huh."

"¿Aún cansada?"

"Uh huh."

"¿No quieres levantarte de la cama?"

"Uh huh."

"Perfecto".

En diez minutos, Santana está en la puerta de la habitación de Brittany, riéndose de Brittany tendida en su cama.

"San" Brittany exclama, sentándose con la espalda recta.

Santana se acerca a ella y se inclina para besarla en la frente. "Hey, Britt", dice con una sonrisa.

Brittany le sonríe de vuelta y mira hacia abajo a la bolsa en la mano de Santana. "¿Qué es esto?"

Santana sonríe con aire de suficiencia mientras mete la mano a la bolsa de plástico y saca un bote de helado. Levanta sus cejas sugestivamente a Brittany mientras saca dos cucharas.

Brittany pone una mano sobre su boca y grita. "¡La entrenadora nos va a matan! ", dice en voz baja.

"¿A quién le importa?" Santana dice, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Ella pone el helado de vainilla en su regazo y le da una cuchara a Brittany, y se queda con una para sí misma.

Sin embargo, Brittany, frunce el ceño un poco y luego arranca la cuchara de la mano de Santana. "No vamos a necesitar esto", dice ella, tirando la cuchara al suelo.

"Brittany!" Santana entrecierra los ojos mirando a Brittany, pero no puede dejar de sonreír cuando Brittany le mete una cucharada de helado de vainilla en la boca.

"Mmm", Santana hace un ruido de satisfacción.

Brittany sonríe mientras toma una cucharada de helado para sí misma. "siempre tienes las mejores ideas, San ", suspira.

Santana se encoge de hombros, abriendo la boca en anticipación para más helado, que con mucho gusto Brittany le da. "Trato", bromea Santana, tragando el helado derretido.

Brittany se ríe, y Santana, levanta las cejas. "Eso no es tan divertido ", dice Santana.

Brittany se ríe de nuevo antes de acercar un dedo para limpiar un poco de helado de la comisura de la boca de Santana. "Tienes helado en tu cara, tontilla. "

"Oh." Santana se toca la cara tímidamente para ver si hay más helado, pero se olvida de eso cuando ve a Brittany meterse el mismo dedo en la boca y chupar el helado.

"Britt", se queja de Santana, mirando a los labios de Bretaña (que estaban tan deliciosamente rojos por la frialdad de la nieve), "no puedes hacer eso. "

"¿hacer qué?" Brittany pregunta, sin darse cuenta de la mirada hambrienta de Santana.

"hacer..." Santana señala el dedo de Brittany. "eso".

Brittany ve con curiosidad su dedo y lo chupa de nuevo.

"Oh, Dios," Santana gime, bajando de la cama inmediatamente.

"¿Estás bien, San?" Brittany le pregunta.

"Estoy bien, Britt," Santana suspira. "Sólo quiero, ya sabes, respetarte y esas cosas. "

"Huh?"

"No importa". Santana trata de que su mente salga de esos pensamientos mientras camina alrededor de la habitación de Brittany. No es que ella haya hecho cosas con Brittany antes, pero esta vez se siente diferente. Se siente como si no debiera presionar a Brittany a hacer cualquier cosa. Santana deja de caminar como una loca cuando ve un florero con una rosa en la mesa de Brittany. "Oye, Britt?"

Brittany baja de la cama y se desliza al lado de ella. "¿Sí?"

"¿Qué es esto?"

"La rosa de anoche."

Santana voltea a ver a Brittany, cuyo rostro está a pocos centímetros del de ella. "¿la conservaste?"

"¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?" Brittany sonríe. "Tú eres mi pequeño patito, Santana".

Santana sonríe, entendiendo completamente el peso detrás de la declaración. "Y tú eres mi pájaro cantor, Brittany."

**Author's note:** Ohh dios jamás me había tomado tanto traducir un capitulo lo siento mucho! Es que cuando lo llevaba a la mitad la luz se fue, la computadora. Se apago y el maldito Word no guardo nada :'( pero bueno ya no se preocupen pues la próxima semana vuelvo a la realidad y todo mi horario tendrá forma (¡al fin!) así que espero tener la prox actualización para el jueves

**Author's note: esta historia no es mía es de la ingeniosa mente de ****louicorn ****quien me dejo hacer esta traducción para aquellos que no sean los mejores amigos del inglés o que quieran simplemente leer algo nuevo, este es el link original solo agreguen fanfictionblablabla antes - /s/7230975/1/bChallenge_b_bAccepted_b#**


	9. Dia 8

**Día 8**

Ella soñó a Santana anoche.

Cuando se levanta, vuelve a pensar en ella.

Se está cocinando un omelet con forma de pato y adivinen ¿a quién le recuerda? Santana.

Esta inquieta, de verdad, todos estos pensamientos nublan su mente. Al final, saca su teléfono y presiona marcación rápida 2.

"Britt" Santana contesta después del segundo timbre.

Brittany lo piensa por un momento, ni siquiera sabe porque llamo.

"hey" dice al fin.

"hey", Santana contesta, su tono de voz volviéndose inmediatamente más cálido. "estas bien Britt?"

"sí, estoy bien"

"oh, ok... entonces, ¿que paso?"

"yo... yo no lo sé", Brittany suspira "mi cerebro es demasiado pequeño para procesar todos mis pensamientos"

Santana suelta una risita, pero Brittany solamente suspira mas.

"es enserio Santana" dice Brittany.

"Lo sé, lo sé", le asegura Santana, pero Brittany todavía puede oír su sonrisa a través del teléfono. "¿Quieres que vaya?" Santana le pregunta sinceramente.

Brittany asiente y Santana se ríe de nuevo "¿estas asintiendo verdad Britt?"

"Si"

"perfecto, entonces no te muevas, estaré ahí en un segundo"

Santana sonríe para sí misma mientras cuelga. Ella había estado esperando toda la mañana por esa llamada... y ese es exactamente el problema. ¿En qué se ha convertido? ¿Por qué está actuando como una estúpida adolescente enferma de amor? Porque ella no está enamorada, claro que no. Y esta es Brittany, su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, y todo esto es sólo una estúpida apuesta.

No es real... ¿o sí?

Santana se lleva una mano a la cara y suspira. ¿Sabes qué? todo estará bien. Ella ira a la casa de Brittany ahora mismo y todo será justo como debe ser.

Santana se asoma a la sala de Brittany y se abalanza sobre una desprevenida Brittany que está mirando con curiosidad a su techo.

Brittany grita mientras se cae del sofá con las piernas de Santana enredadas en ella. "Santana", jadea cuando se las arregla para quitarse todo el cabello de la cara.

Santana le sonríe "hola"

"hey" Brittany contesta con una sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Santana se agacha y besa a Brittany ferozmente.

Brittany le devuelve el beso pero separa a Santana después de unos segundos "San"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Brittany" Santana ruega, sintiendo miedo pues su plan se estaba arruinando "¿podemos no hablar ahora?"

"Pero Santana, yo solo... estoy muy confundida ¿ok?"

"Solo no piense mucho, Britt" Santana le dice mientras besa su oreja

"Santana..."

Santana desliza sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Brittany y las mueve con avidez sobre su bien formado estómago.

"Basta, Santana," Brittany dice con más fuerza esta vez.

Pero Santana sólo le levanta más la camisa y sube su mano más arriba.

"Santana"

finalmente, con un suspiro, Santana se baja de encima de Brittany y se sienta de piernas cruzadas, en la alfombra "de que quieres hablar Britt?" pregunta exasperada

Brittany frunce el ceño ante el tono duro de Santana. No ah escuchado ese todo de voz salir de la boca de Santana en como... 8 días. "¿por... porque me hablas así?" Brittany pregunta con voz suave.

"siempre te eh hablado así" escupe Santana

Brittany se muerde el labio. " no últimamente"

"por Dios Brittany deja de actuar como una bebe"

Brittany baja la vista a sus pies pero no dice nada. ¿Que espera Santana que le siga de todas maneras? Santana sabe cuando la está dañando, y claramente no le importa.

"Britt" Santana dice en un tono más amable "lo siento. Ahora solo dime que pasa."

Brittany niega con la cabeza. Ahora no le puede decir nada a Santana, mucho menos cosas relacionadas con los sentimientos, cosa que Santana no aceptara.

"Britt" Santana intenta de nuevo. "se que a veces puedo ser una perra. Háblame por favor."

"No estabas siendo una perra" Brittany murmura "tenias razón. Siempre me as hablado así"

"no digas eso" Santana ruge

Brittany guarda silencio y se queda mirando sus manos.

"Brittany" Santana murmura, arrastrándose más cerca con sus rodillas. Extiende la mano para tocar el brazo de Brittany, pero Brittany se aleja y le da la espalda a Santana.

Santana se acerca otra vez y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Brittany "Hey"

Brittany se quita la mano de Santana de encima. "odio que estemos en mi casa"

"¿porque?" pregunta Santana sentándose incómodamente en cunclillas

"porque si me voy enojada aurita mismo, tendré que regresar después"

"¿entonces quieres que me valla?" pregunta Santana seriamente.

Brittany no responde

Santana levanta la mano para tocar el cabello de Brittany otra vez, pero Brittany se aleja. Casi hace enojar a Santana, por lo que esta abruptamente se pone de pie y rueda los ojos. "Britt, ¿va a estar así? Porque entonces realmente me voy a ir".

Cuando Brittany no dice nada, Santana intenta una última vez. "solo dime lo que me querías decir"

"no"

"Brittany ¿porque estas siendo tan terca?" grita Santana moviéndose rápidamente a donde Brittany estaba viendo para poder verla a los ojos.

"¿y tu porque gritas?" contesta Brittany

"¡porque me estas volviendo loca Brittany, por eso!"

"¿Y cómo es que todo esto es mi culpa?" Brittany pegunta incrédulamente.

"porque si" Santana grita, moviendo sus brazos por el aire.

Cuando Brittany le envía otra mirada de incredulidad, Santana pone los ojos y dice: "Porque no ases más que siempre estar ahí, siendo tú... y ¡me estás volviendo loca! loca, Brittany!"

"Santana..."

"solo estas ahí, y lo siguiente que se es que te estoy besando, y nunca, nunca quiero parar. Y cuando no estoy contigo, piensas que mi corazón por fin tiene un momento de paz ¿no?, pues no, porque todo en lo que puedo pensar es en ti. Todo en lo que puedo pensar eres tú, tú y tu cabello que huele malditamente dulce. Todos en lo que pienso eres tu y tus estúpidos omelets, tú y tu risa, tú y tus labios Rosas, tú y tu linda nariz... y luego cuando me sonríes, es la cosa más maravillosa que haya visto. Mierda. Brittany simplemente me vuelves jodidamente loca, ¿que no lo entiendes?"

Santana toma un profundo suspiro mientras examina la reacción de Brittany, cuyos ojos abiertos se van suavizando y cuyos labios se van acomodando en una dulce sonrisa "parece que iremos a Breadsticks" dice Brittany con una pequeña risa.

"¿porque?"

"Porque estoy enamorada de ti Santana"

Santana le sonríe a Brittany antes de estirar ambas manos y tirar de Brittany para ponerla de pie. "¿Puedo besarte ahora?" susurra en los labios de Brittany.

"solo si nunca, jamás paras" Brittany respira.

Santana se ríe mientras se pone de puntillas y captura los labios de Brittany en un interminable beso. Al fin, se separan para tomar aire, pero las mejillas sonrojadas de Brittany le están haciendo cosas a Santana, Santana la besa otra vez, esta vez con más pasión y avidez.

Brittany gime cuando siente que Santana muerde su labio inferior. Lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Santana y salta para envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Santana.

Santana toma a Brittany de los muslos y gruñe por el peso, pero sus brazos son lo suficientemente fuertes para recibir a Brittany con facilidad, y Brittany cree que es lo más sexy del mundo.

"vamos a mi habitación, Santana" Brittany murmura, corriendo su mano a través del obscuro cabellos de Santana.

"¿Estas segura?" Santana le pregunta.

Viendo directo a los ojos de Santana, Brittany se muerde el labio y asiente.

Esa acción es la cosa más linda que Santana haya visto, así que sonríe y vuelve a presionar sus labios contra los de Brittany mientras trata de caminar con rumbo a la habitación de Brittany.

**Author´s note:** Si. Lo sé no tengo perdón de dios :/ y sé que no hay escusa que valga solo me queda pedirles perdonx1000 y espero que el capitulo lo recompense aunque sea un poco… las quiero y gracias a todas por soportar este horroroso hiatus.


End file.
